


Destiel #9

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: "How about a teacherxstudent destiel?" :D"<br/>-Anonymous</p><p>"If you are feeling up to it I would seriously love you 5EVER if you continued the teacher!student destiel !!"<br/>-Anonymous</p><p>"OH MY GOD CAN YOU WRITE A SECOND PART TO THAT TEACHER/STUDENT FIC YOU JUST WROTE"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It was finally Tuesday again and Castiel felt his stomach flutter in anticipation. He took a deep breath and continued setting up his lesson for the day. He was finally finished planning when his first student walked in, taking a seat in the lecture hall and kicking her feet up on the chair beside herself. Castiel glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and estimated that he had around a half an hour left until he would begin the lecture.

Cas involuntarily flicked his eyes to the door every time a person walked in and he silently cursed himself for being so obsessed. He really shouldn’t be thinking this way. First of all, Dean was most likely straight like all the other “normal” guys he ever knew. Second, even if Dean wasn’t homophobic or completely straight, he probably didn’t care for Castiel as anything other than a teacher. Third, Dean was his student and acting this way to a student was neither professional or appropriate, even if they were the same age. But all those negative thoughts flew from his head when Castiel saw those green eyes sparkle his way as the leather-clad man strutted into his class.

Castiel felt his stomach nearly melt and had to sit down for a moment to recover. He commanded himself to not think of Dean Winchester anymore until class was over. Castiel could not get distracted. He made it through the lecture with only a few stammering sentences when his eyes would meet Dean’s, but was still proud of himself afterwards. As he assigned the homework, he tried to look anywhere but the space where Dean always sat. “See you all on Thursday.” He said, dismissing the class, “And don’t forget to turn in that essay on your way out, please!”

Castiel stared wistfully at his calendar on the wall and wished there was a button to fast forward to Thursday just so he could see those green eyes pay him watchful attention and soak in every word he says. Castiel figured that the room was probably empty by now and was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t been able to watch Dean on his way out. Okay- that was a slightly creepy thought…but all the same. He sighed audibly before spinning in his chair to turn back towards the empty students’ desks. He was suddenly very glad he had refrained from muttering, “Oh Dean” out loud because as he turned around, two very serious, very green eyes met his own blue ones. Cas jumped slightly, more out of pleasent surprise than out of being startled. Dean, however, frowned sheepishly, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Cas waved his hand dismissively, heart pounding nearly audibly in his chest, “It’s fine. D-did you need something?” They were a good three feet away from each other with a desk between them, but this was the closest they had ever been. Jesus, the guy was even more handsome up close. And- Oh god. Now Cas was imagining that stubble rake along his cheek as Dean panted and moaned benea-

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me another example for that one…that determining the…the-"

"Apex?" Castiel asked, pulling himself close to his desk so that he could hide the slight bulge in his pants.

"Yes that’s the word." Dean smiled, relieved. Castiel nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. He nearly froze when Dean leaned in so close that Cas could smell his cologne. It was heavenly. Cas cleared his throat, trying to ward dirty thoughts of what he could use this desk for out of his mind. Cas began talking, showing Dean some examples of the same type of problem. "Now you try this one." Castiel told him, handing him to pencil after setting up a problem for him.

Dean bit his lip, forehead creasing in concentration. Lucky little bastard didn’t know how much Cas wanted to do that. To taste Dean’s lips and nip them and- “Is that okay?” Dean broke into his thoughts once again and Cas checked the answer, “Yes, good job.” He smiled, taking the pencil back and purposefully brushing Dean’s fingers as he did so.

"Thanks Professor Novak." Dean said, adjusting the bag slung over his back that was full of books.

"Anytime." Cas met his eyes, "Seriously. If you ever need help, don’t be afraid to ask me."

Suddenly there was a blush making its way across Dean’s face and he bit his lip again. “Professor Novak, do you…er…well… It’s just that…You sort of stare at me a lot in class… and-” Castiel felt mortified. He really hadn’t been watching Dean as often as he used too, but apparently the student still noticed. “I-I…I just thought…” Dean stammered, trying to continue. Castiel swallowed hard, waiting for Dean’s harsh words. He looked away, his eyes gathering with tears even though he knew he shouldn’t be reacting this way. Cas had always had a problem with crying in times like these.

But suddenly there was a hand on his and another hand under his chin, pulling his eyes up to meet green ones. Then there were those soft pink lips that parted slightly and the elbows that were planted on the desk as Dean leaned ever closer until the two were pressed into a soft kiss. A hand softly running through Cas’s hair. A smile against Castiel’s lips just before Dean pulled away. Cas let out a soft breath, stunned beyond words. When he opened his eyes, Dean was already out the door. Cas leaned back and moaned softly to release some of the pressure in his gut. “Dean….”


	2. Part 2

Cas felt butterflies stir in his stomach the moment his alarm awoke him on Thursday. For the past two days, he had been struggling between wanting to talk to Dean again or hiding his face in shame every time he thought about the man. The whole situation was confusing as hell, especially since Dean had just left him like that. Cas worried throughout the rest of the day until the moment Dean stepped through the door.

Their eyes met briefly before both pointedly got distracted with other things. Cas spotted a flush creeping up Dean’s cheeks in a quick glance and cleared his throat. Cas couldn’t just sit there feeling useless and awkward for another five minutes. He rose and addressed the class, automatically asking how they were and not listening to the chorus of half-hearted, grumbling replies as he turned on the projector.

Castiel made it through most of the notes, but cut them short and decided to end the class earlier than normal. “Yes, go ahead. Leave. Just make sure to hand in the homework or whatever.” He wasn’t even sure if he had assigned homework last time, but the words sounded right and the class went along with it. There was the usual sound of fluttering papers and rustling bags for about two minutes before everyone had filed out of the classroom. Five or six of his students had lined up to ask questions about the lesson or make confused remarks. Apparently, Cas hadn’t been very clear when explaining many parts of the lesson.  
  
Castiel figured Dean would have left by now. Hell, Cas would’ve. Who would want to deal with the impending awkward conversation? But there was Dean. Leaning against the wall next to the door. Cas stared down at his own shoes, not wanting to be the one to speak first. “You’ve made a point of avoiding looking at me.” Dean muttered absently, staring up at the lights. Cas felt his forehead crease, not sure of what he should say.   
"I…"  
"Look, I’m sorry if I got the wrong idea. I really shouldn’t have done _that_. You’re probably not even…”  
Cas glanced up at Dean and again there was a furious flush across his face. With renewed confidence, Cas stood up and let words tumble recklessly out of his mouth, “Dean Winchester, I have been harboring the most unprofessional, persistent crush on you since you first showed up in this room.” Castiel rolled his eyes at himself, sounding exasparated. “And I don’t think you should be sorry for anything. Well maybe for leaving me sitting here after the most fulfilling kiss I’ve ever had and letting me worry over it for fourty eight hours. Yes,  _that_  you should be sorry for.”

Dean’s eyes were wide and surprised and he seemed slightly offended. Then he nodded slightly, coming to terms with the truthfulness in Castiel’s words. “Sorry?” he offered, giving a weak smile. Cas laughed warmly and walked to where Dean was standing. 

"Let’s try this again, shall we?" Cas smirked as he cupped the back of Dean’s head and pulled him down into a kiss. It was wet and sloppy and full of tongue, but Cas’s head was still spinning as he pulled away and muttered, "Now what do you say we go for a drink?"


End file.
